The Story and Adventures of Darla Potter, Book One
by XxNarglesxX
Summary: What if James Potter had a younger sister? Would they be close together or far apart? Only one way to find out...Read it! It's about a girl called Dara and her time at Hogwarts. XD I suck at summaries but whatever!
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Darla Potter, Book One

_**Dur dur dur! :3 This is my first fanfiction so please, give it a chance! The stories are set in the Marauders era. And if your wondering, Darla is James' younger sister. And I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did, I'd be ruling the word with Leprechauns, Fairies and Buckbeak. Enjoy! XP**_

_**Chapter 1;**_

"I've got in!"

Darla came busting into the dinning room in the Potter Manor, waving her letter of entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her older brother, narrowed his eyes up at his younger sister whistle the Potter's personal cook and Mrs Potter hugged Darla ever so tightly.

"Ugh. Do I seriously have to spend the rest of my Hogwart's days with _you_?"

James asked, showing he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Really James? You've got that group of strange friends of yours, and you're worried about your sister? She'll make her own friends, _on her own_!"

Mrs Potter said firmly to her eldest son.

"But well done darling, let's hope you'll be put into Gryffindor just like the long line of Potter's!" The cook, Pauline said.

Darla nodded while smiling brightly. "Well, the letter came a bit late, so we only have two weeks to get the supplies..."

Darla said, examining her letter.

"We will go in an hour or so...Come on! James, finish your toast and get washed and changed for goodness sake!"

Mrs Potter said, frowning at James.

Darla smirked slightly as James was told off, and with that, she left.

_Two Hours Later In Diagon Alley..._

"Okay, I've got everything. But I just need a pet..."

Darla said, looking at her list, then back up at her beautiful mother. Darla didn't have the looks like her mother, only her hair and her mother's intelligent mind.

"I can't go into pet stores, the animals just make me scratch and that is not very lady-like. You and James go in."

"But mother! Me and Sirius were meant to-"

"Don't argue! Go on."

James sighed heavily, feeling a bit peeved off. He stroked a few dogs, then a few ferrets, trying to take off his mind about not being able to see Sirius and the rest of the Marauders.

"This one's perfect!"

Darla said, picking up a three-week old kitten, with black and gold fur. It was very unusual, the golden parts in shape of stars. She instantly paid 10 gallions for it, walking out of the store with the kitten in it's cage.

James looked at Darla, scoffing at her.

"If you have a problem with me, please do feel free to share!"

Darla said, frowning angrily at her brother.

"Okay then! First off, I fucking hate you for you're the reason I'm not allowed to see my best friends today. Second and last; I'm going to make _sure_ you have the worst time of your life in Hogwarts."

He said in a hiss, narrowing his eyes on Darla as he spoke. He soon straighted up and pretended to be gentlemanly as they're mother came back.

"Ah, there you two you are! Come on now, Pauline has tea ready for us, we must be going back."

Mrs Potter said, motioning them both to follow her as they walked with her, apperating back to the manor.

_**So...What do you think? :D I will update, the stories I do are based off RP's I do on Facebook! So, try and find me Bitches! And sorry for the swear words! I'll keep it to a small amount. :3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of Darla Potter, Book 1

**_Hai der my homies!_ Another part of The Adventures and Story of Darla Potter! :3 Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, or I would have killed off Cho Chang. Not even joking. I hate her character. I only own Darla, so...ENJOYHOMIE!:D**

It had been a few weeks since Darla had the argument with James in Diagon Alley, now it was time to finally go to Hogwarts. She dragged her trunk, slouching a bit.

"Honestly Darla! Stand up straight like a lady."

Mrs Potter said, making Darla do so, dusting dirt off Darla's shoulders.

Darla sighed, rolling her eyes whilst she took her kitten out off her cage. She had named her Unique,for obvious reasons. The luggage man come and loaded Darla and James luggage onto the train, telling them the train would set off in fifteen minutes. James and Darla said goodbye to their mother, finally boarding the Hogwarts Express. James had spotted the Marauders, rushing up to them. Darla followed James, walking into the compartment they all had entered.

She looked at them, taking notes about them in her head. The was one with crazy, curly hair who was called Sirius he seemed nice but Darla wasn't quite sure on what to think. Then there was Remus, skinny but rather good-looking. He looked very handsome, even though he was reading a book. And finally Peter. Oh God. Darla felt her eye twitch at his rat-like face and his stomach which leaked out of his shirt.

"Oh look, there's Snivillus!"

Sirius mocked slightly as he pointed out a tall boy with long black hair walk past.

Darla gave out a confused look, for she didn't know what her brother did during his free time in school.

They all planned out pranks for 'Snivillus' for the next few weeks, and they'd start tomorrow. Darla didn't listen, just scratching Unique's ears. The train soon came to a halt, knowing they've arrived. They all got off the train, the Marauders getting on the carriages as Darla heading to the boats with the other first years.

_At the Sorting Ceremony..._

Darla walked into the Great Hall with the other first years, stopped before a platform where the teachers sat. In front of them was a stool with an old torn hat. Soon it started to sing the schools songs, as the students joined in. After the sing-song, Professor McGonagall lifted a piece of parchment, letting the sorting begin. It went on for half an hour until it was Darla's turn.

"Potter, Darla."

Professor McGonagall called out.

Darla breathed in and out slowly, shaking as she walked up and and sat down on the stool, feeling the hat being placed on her head.

"Ah! Yet again, a female Potter! But yet very rare. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled.

Darla smiled as the hat was taken off, making her way to the table. She shook hands with a few older Gryffindors, sitting beside Remus. After the sorting, the feast was finally able to begin. Darla smiled as food magically filled the plates, taking some macaroni and cheese. After she finished her meal, it was time to head up to bed. She smiled as she looked around the castle as the Gryffindor prefect led them to the common room.

Darla was able to find her dorm, she noticed that the rest had stayed down in the common room. She got changed into her pajamas, slipping under the bed covers.

'I think I'm gonna like it here.'

Darla thought to herself. With that, she instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Darla Potter, Book 1

_**Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter; don't worry, it gets better in this chapter. **_

"Aw...Look at the cutie unicorn and them turtles..."

Darla muttered in her sleep, rolling over.

She rolled over again, to crash onto the floor.

"I didn't kill the animals, it was Drop Dead Fred!"

Darla blurred out sheepishly.

A girl with blond hair walked out of the bathroom, finishing brushing her hair. She just gave Darla a smile and a giggle.

"I'm Alison, by the way."

The blond girl said, looking through her trunk.

Darla sat up, looking at Alison. Alison had beautiful long, blond hair that came down to her shoulders, she also had beautiful deep blue eyes, that reminded Darla of her mother. Darla got up, making her bed and then getting her uniform and a fresh set of undergarments. She got washed and changed, coming back into the room with Alison on her bed, reading a book.

"The others are already downstairs in the Great Hall having breakfast. Coming down with me to _meet the gang_?"

Alison asked while she rose up from her bed. Darla nodded, following her out to the corridors of Hogwarts.

_At breakfast in the Great Hall..._

Darla and Alison walked into the hall as the approached a group of three girls. They all said hi to Alison, looking at Darla.

"Guys, this is Darla. She's the only one of you three who didn't wake me up last night by snoring."  
Alison said, clearly stating that she didn't sleep very well.

The three girls all introduced them selfs to Darla, smiling in return. The first one with long straight black hair was Zenia, who wasn't skinny, nor fat but just the healthy weight girls needed. The second was Jennifer, who was quite chubby but was trying to lose her weight. She had brown hair that came down to her neck. Then there was Talya. Oh Talya. She was beautiful. She had sun blessed, blond hair, tied into plaits and her skin was so clear and smooth.

After they had finished their breakfast, the mail came. There was Darla's timetable and a letter. She reached for her letter, opening it carefully. She could tell it was her mother's handwriting, smiling as she opened it. It said;

_Dear Darla,_

_How's school? The house is awfully quiet without you and James here. How many friends have you made? Is there any bullies? Are you keeping up with classes? Don't worry dear, you can always send us a letter by using James owl. I wont keep you any longer, but there's a surprise in the envelope for you._

_Lots of love,_

_Mother and father xx_

Darla folded the letter and placed it into her pocket, picking up the envelope. She found a rare diamond bracelet. She took it out carefully, slipping it onto her wrist. Darla smiled as she realized it was her mother's, the one that if she touched it, she would have been murdered by her mother without second thought.

Picking up her timetable, she saw that she had Divination first period. It turned out that Talya and Jennifer had the same, so they left the Great Hall early to find they're way.

_In Divination Class..._

Darla sighed as she sat looking into the crystal ball that sat in the middle, then looking as Jennifer fell asleep. Talya's chin rested on the table, continuing to use her breath to keep a strand of her hair afloat. Professor Mahood approached Darla's table, very slowly. Darla pinched Jennifer, making her wake up.

"Now, what do we have here...girls?"

Professor Mahood asked, motioning Talya to take the cup that held Darla's future.

"Well, according to Darla's cup...She's...um...Professor, I can't read this. Will you?"

Talya asked sweetly, as Professor Mahood nodded.

She examined it for quite awhile, ten minutes at the most.

"My dear...I've never seen something as strange as this...Apparently, you'll experience, love, friendship and hurt, but you'll enjoy the hurt the most."

Professor Mahood said softly, looking at Darla.

"Whatever, you fat crazy bitch. I don't fall for some crazy-assed man who'd beat me."

Darla muttered, folding her arms on the table and putting her head in the gab.

In result of her words, she had detention with Professor Mahood the next day at 6PM.

_**Tada! I thought I could use some drama at long last! Anyway, ShoutOut goes to my friend, Cayce, because she is letting me use her character for this story. Her character will be introduced next time. Until then, Adios Amigos! :***_


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Darla Potter, Book 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter!:3 Erm...Cayce's character will be in next chapter! XD**_

Darla, Zenia and Alison walked down to the Black Lake the next day after lunch. They all had a free period so they decided to spend it together.

"If I ever find the person who decided to have Positions as a class in here, I'll will kill them."

Zenia said, dragging her bag behind her.

Alison and Darla giggled at Zenia as the sat down by a tree. They all spotted the Marauders, Zenia's mouth dropping a bit.

"Darla, who's the tall one? He's kinda...hot!"

Zenia asked, smirking.

"That's Remus. He is, isn't he?"

Darla replied, giggled as she watched Remus walked with his book, reading.

Alison giggled at the both of them, watching the Marauders as well. The Marauders approached 'Snivillus', Darla watching their every move. They started to shout at him, mocking him. She heard 'Snivillus' say something in return to the Marauders.

"Wash your mouth out with soap, Snivillus!" James shouted, casting a spell at 'Snivillus'. Pink soapy bubbles started to form in his mouth, making his cough and sputter. Darla rushed over, looking at the Marauders.

"Leave!"

Darla shouted at James, frowning angrily at James. He just chuckled and ruffled Darla's hair.

"And why should I listen to you?"

He sneered, not seeing Severus as the spell started to wear off and he coughed out soap, inching along the ground for his wand. Darla growled slightly.

"Because like it or not, I'm your sister. And for the record, I'm /ashamed/ to call you my brother."

Darla said coldly after seeing Severus struggle, giving him time to find his wand. Severus then managed to grasp his wand and scramble up, slashing it through the air. The spell narrowly missed Darla and cut James' cheek. Darla gasped as the spell zoomed just inches from her face, hitting James. She smiled slightly, watching as James got what he deserved.

"Aw, is Karma being a bitch?"

Darla asked in sarcastic, caring voice. She pinched his recently cut cheek. James winced as she pinched him and snarled,

"Let's go, Padfoot..." before stalking away.

Severus sighed and met Darla's eyes a moment before having another coughing fit and going to slunk back down next to the noticed when Severus looked at her. She ran over towards him when he started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Darla asked, bending down beside him. He nodded and replied gruffly, "Fine..." spitting out a bit of soap before sitting down all the way.

"Thank you," Severus whispered after a moment, "for defending me..."

Darla smiled at him.

"It's no bother. No one deserves to be treated so badly by my brother."

She said, pulling out an unopened bottle of water. "Here." She handed the bottle over to Severus.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, opening the water and rinsing out his mouth before actually drinking some of it. Severus sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the base of the tree. "Potter needs to just bugger off before I /really/ decide to hurt him... sorry I almost hit you as well..."

Darla watched as he took the water and cleaned his mouth.

"I agree with you, he's going way to far with this. You're only deafening yourself against him. And it's okay, it doesn't matter."

Darla said, smiling. He nodded and twisted the cap back on the bottle before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Severus closed his eyes tightly and muttered,

"Damn, I'm getting a migraine again..."

Darla nodded, looking down at the grass.

"Sorry, I talk to much..."

Darla said, softly giggling. Severus couldn't help but smirk and opened one eye to look at her.

"A funny one, aren't we?"

he sneered teasingly before closing his eyes yet again.

"Why would a Gryffindor like yourself want to help a greasy little Slytherin like me anyway?"

Darla chuckled softly.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm nothing like my brother. I treat everyone here in every house like they're family."

She started to pick daisies, making a daisy bracelet. He smirked a bit as the migraine ebbed away and sighed, watching Darla with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Severus asked after a moment. Darla smiled at Severus, finishing the daisy bracelet. She looked up at him and giggled softly.

"Making a bracelet out of daisies..."

Darla said, slipping it onto Severus' wrist. Severus' cheeks turned a light pink and he looked down at the bracelet, desperately trying to hide the blush. He touched the flowers lightly and couldn't stop the corners of his lips from twitching into a small smile.

"What for?"

He asked softly after a moment.

"Just for a reminder that you're important to someone."

Darla said, smiling.

He looked up at her, his dark hair framing his face. Severus pulled his sleeve down to hide the bracelet, his black eyes taking on an odd quality. He was truly touched at her kindness and how different she was from James, opening his mouth several times to speak and closing it when not finding words.

Darla smiled as Severus couldn't find words to speak to her.

"It's okay, I know you love it!"

Darla said, smiling softly. Severus sighed softly, touching his wrist again. His normally-harsh features softened and a faint smile came across his face. "

I do... and that's possibly the nicest thing anyone has done for me."

Darla smiled, feeling like she had made someone finally happy. But she never knew by making a daisy chain could make him so cheerful.

"Hey Darla! We need to go to Muggle Studies! Come on!"

Alison called over, putting her bag over her shoulders.

"See ya around."

Dara said, getting up. She turned around on her heel, giving her signature walk as she made her way over to her friends and walking to the castle.


End file.
